pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1957 Style)
UltimateWorldof1957's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Bill - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Cubot (The Care Bears Family: I, Robot Heart) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Rainbow Unicorn - Little Miss Princess (Mr. Men) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Jordan's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Caitlin Cooke (6teen) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Bev (Sitting Ducks) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1957 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1957 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1957 Style) - Giggles Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1957 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1957 Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1957 Style) - Tom Smith My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1957 Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1957 Style): Meg Griffin's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1957 Style) - Transcripts Gallery GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Tom Smith.jpg|Tom Smith as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear FGuy Meg Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Meg Griffin as Riley Anderson Cubot.png|Cubot as Bing Bong Category:UltimateWorldof1957 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG